Blue Moon
by Totoromo
Summary: Knowing he'll lose his powers Ichigo gets Grimmjow to spend one night with him even though hollows don't know what sex is and even though Ichigo won't be able to see him for long. Yaoi. GrimmIchi. Full description inside.
1. First Night

**Title:** Blue Moon

**Fandom:** Bleach

**Rating:** M, sexual situations, sex, language, lemon

**Description:** _Knowing he'll lose his powers, Ichigo takes an unwitting Grimmjow to the world of the living to spend one night with him. Surprisingly, it seems that hollows don't have an idea what sex is about, not that that stops Ichigo from educating Grimmjow. What will happen when Ichigo can't see Grimmjow the next morning, and what is up with Grimmjow and all of this "Master" stuff?_

**Disclaimer:**_ Bleach is created and owned by Tite Kubo, I merely pay homage to characters and a story I love._

_A/N: This will be a shorter story (5-6 chapters?). Also, I like the idea of a more sexually aggressive Ichigo and a clueless Grimmjow, since it's usually the other way around. Btw, I've totally had the song "Blue Moon" in my head since writing this._

_A/N #2: So NOW ff is making all text one giant paragraph and messing up spacing after sentences, because all of the other problems weren't annoying enough._

* * *

><p><strong>Warning, most of this first chapter is a big ole' lemon.<strong>

Grimmjow woke up confused, his vision hazy as his eyes tracked the objects around the room and he tried to orient himself. I'm on a bed, he thought to himself vaguely. He had a mat in his bedroom, but not a bed. Was he being treated by the medical team? His whole body felt sore. Although...although...he tried to think...he should be a lot more sore then he was. Like, dead sore. Became dust sore.

Ichigo, Grimmjow thought to himself. He still remembered falling from the sky, simultaneously cursing Ichigo in his mind as he made his descent and happy that he had died in such a glorious way. Better than falling to Aizen, or being killed by some asshole like Nnoitra.

A hand, Ichigo's hand. He had lowered him to the ground almost gracefully. And Nnoitra...fuck...just when he had thought he'd escaped the horror that would be having Nnoitra kill him...

In Grimmjow's mind, he could see Ichigo over him, protecting him. Grimmjow groaned and turned, almost surprised he had all of his limbs and had the ability to turn. He felt an energy around him, still moving around his body. Stupid girl, he thought to himself. That asshole had that witch heal me.

"Awake?" came a voice. Grimmjow turned and blinked, his eyes refusing to focus at first. He didn't need to see clearly to know the voice though.

"Ichigo, you stupid bastard," Grimmjow moaned. "Where am I?" he asked after awhile.

"My room," Ichigo replied.

"Your..." Grimmjow looked around again. Well, shit. "Guess it's over then?" Grimmjow asked.

"Yeah. I hate to break it to you, but you guys didn't do too well," Ichigo said.

"Like any of them were my friends," Grimmjow laughed. Still, they had really beaten _all_ of them? "Aizen?" he asked.

"I...took care of him. I think he's immortal, but we put him away," Ichigo said.

"By yourself?"

Ichigo didn't say anything, he was just staring at the wall. "It...wasn't without a high cost," Ichigo said quietly.

"You look ok," Grimmjow said, looking him over. "Lose a friend?"

"No..." Ichigo paused. "You don't seem very surprised to be here."

"It's your right," Grimmjow shrugged. Ichigo raised an eyebrow at that.

Grimmjow swung his legs around to sit up, grunting softly as he felt his previously ripped muscles move. Ichigo was watching him intently. Grimmjow tried to not look up, knowing that he'd just get pissed off if he saw Ichigo looking down on him. Fuck, he defeated me, but...but what, Grimmjow? He asked himself. He almost jumped when he felt a hand along his face, pulling it upward. Ichigo's eyes were peering down at him.

"Why are you looking at me that way?" Grimmjow asked. It was predatory, but not in a way he was used to. It was too soft.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said, he voice husky. He came closer to the sitting espada, now almost between his legs, leaning down. His lips paused millimeters away from Grimmjow, before finally pressing up against them.

Grimmjow grabbed Ichigo's shoulders. "What the hell are you doing?"

"Kissing you," Ichigo said.

"I don't understand."

"I'm sure you can feel this electricity between us," Ichigo said.

"I feel...something," Grimmjow replied.

"I'm losing my powers," Ichigo told him.

"W-what?" Grimmjow looked up at the standing boy.

"I won't be able to even see you soon," Ichigo said. "I won't be able to touch you."

"Or fight me," Grimmjow added.

"Grimmjow, I think you're missing the point. I want you. I want you while I can still have you," Ichigo stated, pulling Grimmjow's lips towards him again, kissing him more deeply this time. Grimmjow didn't move in shock, but then began to slowly move his mouth along with Ichigo's. He gasped when he felt the boy's tongue flick across his lips, dipping slightly into his mouth.

"Stop!" Grimmjow pushed him away again. "What...what is that?"

Ichigo was looking confused. "What is what?"

"What are you doing to me?"

"I already told you, I'm kissing you."

"It's just touching, why does it feel so..." Grimmjow was at a loss for words. Ichigo was staring at him wide eyed.

"Do hollows have families?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow nodded his head. "Of course not."

"Do they...have affection for each other?" Ichigo pressed.

"Some advanced hollows have friends, packs they travel with," Grimmjow said.

"Romantically though."

"I don't really know what you are talking about."

"Fine, I guess you guys probably don't feel love or anything, but what about lust? Isn't that an animal instinct?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow still looked confused.

"Can hollows have children?" Ichigo queried.

"No."

"Then...do you just not have that instinct then? No need to pass on your genetic information, no need to satisfy certain cravings?"

"Bloodlust of course. The need to survive. For some of us, the need to become stronger. Hunger. Pain. Fear," Grimmjow said. "Joy when winning or dominating. Pride."

"But have you ever had an orgasm?" Ichigo wondered.

"I...like I said, you're just being weird. All this human stuff doesn't make sense to me."

"Do you like when I touch your lips with mine?"

"I...kind of," Grimmjow admitted. Ichigo caught his lips with his again, this time hungrily delving into his mouth. Grimmjow's eyes went wide and he fought back, gaining dominance over Ichigo. Ichigo was moaning and Grimmjow wrapped his arm around him and pressed him into the bed.

Ichigo was breathing heavily as Grimmjow pulled away. "Don't you feel that?" Ichigo asked.

"I...want..." Grimmjow wasn't really sure what it was he wanted, but he needed it. His blood was racing and he could feel desire running through him.

"Arrancar are hollows that are like shinigami," Ichigo said. "Maybe when you removed your mask you got some more shinigami qualities than you thought." He sat up. "Let me show you." Ichigo wasn't experienced in any way, but he definitely had a better grasp on things than Grimmjow seemed to. He pushed Grimmjow onto his back, straddling his hips. He looked down at the confused and turned on looking espada underneath him. His breath caught in his throat as he realized that he was actually going to do it, that he actually had Grimmjow here, on his bed. For a long time he had struggled with the wrongness of it, then he had just told himself it was just Grimmjow's exotic (and erotic) looks that did it to him, but he finally had to admit it was more than that. It was the feel of him, of his spiritual pressure, the smell of his body, the blood and sweat coming off of him when they fought. It was the feral look in his eyes, his unrestrained spirit, the absolute joy he took in fighting. The way he walked and the way his muscles moved across his chest as he would rear back to launch a devastating attack. Ichigo had already been lusting after him when Grimmjow had brought Orihime to him to heal him so that they could have a fair fight. He had come to consciousness seeing those intense blue eyes anxiously watching him.

When he had seen Grimmjow's body falling, had known he had beaten him, he had felt a panic in his heart. The rush of adrenaline from his victory was quickly shot through as he realized that he had just killed the only person that had brought him to the line of obsession. He had had crushes before, had early on recognized that what turned him on was not soft curved bodies of women, but hard tall men, strong and unbreakable seeming. But nothing compared to the passion he had worked up in dreams and nights alone thinking about Grimmjow. Maybe it was just twisted rivalry, awe about Grimmjow's strength, how he had beaten Ichigo so easily at first...but whatever it was, Ichigo felt nothing but fear as he saw Grimmjow's body plummeting limply towards the desert sands. He had saved him, saved him several times actually, never even questioning his actions. And in the end, he had come back for him.

He hadn't really known what he was planning as he watched the unconscious espada on his bed, but when Grimmjow had first looked at him with hazy eyes, for once not intent on killing him, he had felt all of his past fantasies about the hollow sweep over him and decided to give in to the drive. It wasn't the time to hesitate, who knew how long he would even be able to see Grimmjow?

He smiled at the man underneath him and pulled at his hakama.

"I..." Grimmjow got out, struggling slightly as he felt himself become exposed.

Ichigo ignored him, staring at the half hard cock in front of him. He was nervous of course, but he couldn't show it to the espada, he needed to show him that everything was ok. If Grimmjow didn't go along with this...Ichigo caressed Grimmjow's member.

"A-ah," Grimmjow said. "Don't...that's not..."

Ichigo ignored him, stroking Grimmjow to fullness, his own heart pounding as he did so. He saw that the tip of Grimmjow's cock was glistening and he just had to...he leaned down and licked at it.

"Kurosaki! What the hell are you doing!" Grimmjow yelled at him. Ichigo noticed that he wasn't struggling anymore.

He moved farther down Grimmjow's body so he could get a better angle, and took Grimmjow fully into his mouth.

"You...you..." Grimmjow groaned as he felt Ichigo's tongue swirling around him.

Ichigo pulled back. "You ok?" he asked. Grimmjow paused and then nodded. "Do want me to continue?" Grimmjow just growled and Ichigo laughed slightly going back to what he was doing.

Ichigo in front of him, looking like he was bowed down, licking at him, Grimmjow couldn't get over the sensations he was feeling. He grabbed at Ichigo head and shoved his face closer to him, wanting more. Ichigo made a gagging noise and quickly put his hands on Grimmjow's hips to prevent himself for choking on the espada. He growled his displeasure, but that just made Grimmjow buck up into him more, giving a small whimper. Ichigo could forgive him just to hear another noise like that. He sucked harshly and Grimmjow moaned.

Grimmjow was panting hard, wanting to close his eyes and just roll back in bliss but he couldn't keep his eyes off the bright orange hair that was bobbing along his length. He felt something and tensed his body, feeling an exploding and a relief as pleasure coursed through him.

Ichigo hadn't been given any warning but he got over his shock quickly and lapped at Grimmjow. He briefly considered what he was supposed to do but then decided that just swallowing it all down was easier. He pulled himself off of Grimmjow. Grimmjow's mouth was open and his eyes wide. He roughly grabbed Ichigo's shirt and pulled him up, his mouth eagerly pressing onto Ichigo's.

"Is that...my taste?" Grimmjow said, sensing something different about the way Ichigo tasted on his lips.

"Yeah," Ichigo answered huskily. Grimmjow drew him close again, kissing him passionately, his body fully against Ichigo.

"What did you do to me?" Grimmjow asked with slight awe in his voice.

"Did you want more?" Ichigo asked.

"How?"

Ichigo laughed. "You know, I always thought this would be different. I always imagined that you'd just snap one day and...take me. Show me how it was done."

"Haven't you done this before?" Grimmjow asked.

"No," Ichigo admitted. Grimmjow felt a surge of possession. No one should see Ichigo like that, he thought, thinking of the look on Ichigo's face as he pulled away from Grimmjow's spent cock, his lips glistening slightly, his eyes glazed, lips reddened. I've always thought he was mine, Grimmjow admitted to himself. I've always been jealous of him giving anyone else attention. And now, he _is _mine.

Grimmjow's eyes were cloudy with a rush of confusing emotions.

"I want you inside of me," Ichigo explained.

"Inside?" Grimmjow asked.

Ichigo removed his clothing. Grimmjow looked at the boy's naked body with interest, his eyes raking over Ichigo's lower parts as something undefinable tightened in his chest. He felt himself getting hard again as he stared at Ichigo's erection. Ichigo came back on to the bed, holding a small bottle in his hands. He squirted a small amount onto his fingers and then leaned back. Grimmjow could feel his blood pressure surge at the the image of Ichigo on his back, his legs open, a finger sliding into his entrance.

"What...are you doing?" Grimmjow said, his voice raspy.

Ichigo ignored him and put in another finger, sliding it in and out of himself. He began to moan slightly as he did so.

"Stop!" Grimmjow called out, crawling towards his prey.

Ichigo looked at him questioningly.

"Let...me," Grimmjow asked.

"Oh god," Ichigo said.

"Should I...not?"

"No, that's not...I just...yes please," Ichigo got out.

Grimmjow did the same as Ichigo had, coating his fingers in the slick substance that was in the bottle. He paused slightly as his finger caressed at Ichigo's hole, before sliding in. Ichigo moaned loudly and Grimmjow could feel himself begin to throb. He pulled his fingers in and out of Ichigo like Ichigo had been doing moments before, enjoying the way Ichigo's body was shuddering around him, how his body closed in tightly around his invading fingers. "One more," Ichigo said. Grimmjow began to pump in and out of Ichigo with three fingers. He had changed his angle slightly when doing so and Ichigo was now practically in tears. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out in pleasure. "There! Again!" Grimmjow did as was asked and was shocked at how Ichigo jumped as he hit a certain part of his body deep within him.

"I..." Grimmjow was feeling something so strongly but he still wasn't sure what it was. "Ichigo..."

"Put some on your cock and then enter me," Ichigo instructed, in a pleading tone.

If it was possible, Grimmjow could feel himself getting harder at those words. Yes, that's what he wanted. His hands were shaking as he rubbed some of the fluid on himself, groaning slightly as he realized how pleasurable it was even to have his own hand touch his newly sensitive organ. Ichigo had turned around now, on all fours. Grimmjow looked at the ass presented to him with hunger.

"It's going to hurt me, so stop after you're in for a second," Ichigo warned Grimmjow.

Grimmjow spread Ichigo apart slightly with one hand, using the other the hold himself as he pressed himself against Ichigo's entrance. With a deep breath he pushed himself in. "Ah!" he said, not having expected it to be so tight.

Ichigo was gasping.

"I'm hurting you," Grimmjow said. He was desperately feeling the need to press himself into the man below him, again and again, but struggled to keep it in check.

"One minute," Ichigo said, trying to get used to the stretching feeling. Honestly, he had just assumed it wouldn't be that bad since he had a high pain tolerance, but it was a different type of pain than he was used to. Grimmjow was growling behind him, kneading at his hips.

"It feels so fucking good," Grimmjow said, his nails raking around Ichigo's lower back. "I just...need to..."

"It's ok, I'm ok now," Ichigo said, slightly lying.

Grimmjow didn't wait, just pulled himself out and pressed in again to the warm heat. Again and again, he felt himself losing control. "Grimmjow!" Ichigo called out. In the end it was like he had imagined. Grimmjow was no shy virgin, he had become animalistic, driving into Ichigo with force, his hands digging at Ichigo's hip bones hard enough to leave bruises. "Yes!"

Grimmjow began to pay more attention to the body writing underneath him, shifting his weight to try and push into that spot that had made Ichigo cry in pleasure earlier.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled loudly. Grimmjow kept moving into the spot, feeling the end coming soon.

Ichigo reached down and began to stroke himself. Grimmjow grunted and swatted Ichigo's hand away, reaching for Ichigo's cock himself, savagely pumping at in. He could feel Ichigo's body clamp down around him, he heard Ichigo's strangled cry, the warmth on his hands as Ichigo poured out into him. Grimmjow struggled to push into Ichigo's body a few more time before feeling himself completely lose it, the same as last time but much more intense, his whole body straining as he felt like he was losing everything into Ichigo.

They collapsed next to each other, just looking at each other's faces. Grimmjow looked at his hand, covered in Ichigo's juices. He licked at it curiously, cleaning himself off with his tongue.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said. "Don't..."

Grimmjow stopped for a second. Ichigo just smiled. "Nothing," he added, finding the scene erotic. The espada licked himself clean and then yawned.

"I feel really tired," Grimmjow stated.

"Fine, you can sleep now, but I'm waking you up in a little bit," Ichigo said. "There's still a couple of positions I'm hoping to try."

"Yes master," Grimmjow said, pulling Ichigo's into his chest and closing his eyes.

Ichigo raised an eyebrow but didn't say anything.

Well thank god my family is away, Ichigo thought to himself as he drifted off. My dad would have broken in ten times by now and who knows what Grimmjow would have done to him. He's so much more mellow than I thought he would be. Is it just because he's still so weak from almost dying?


	2. Morning After

**The Morning After**

* * *

><p>Grimmjow woke up with a yawn, stretching himself to his full length. He looked over at the boy sleeping next to him and pulled him close, burying his face in Ichigo's hair.<p>

Mmm, he smells like me now, Grimmjow thought as he held the warm body. His stomach growled and he wondered if he should go out hunting. He let go of Ichigo and searched for his clothing, pulling on his hakama as he sat in Ichigo's desk chair. Ichigo began to stir and Grimmjow looked over at him.

"You shouldn't be so comfortable with me around," Grimmjow told him. "What if I decided to slit your throat while you were sleeping?"

Ichigo just yawned.

"Ichigo, what...I mean..." Grimmjow wasn't usually the type to be at a loss for words, but he wasn't really sure what he wanted to communicate. "Last night..."

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked.

"Yeah, what?"

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo asked again, this time bolting forward into a sitting position, looking around the room.

"What the hell is wrong with you in the mornings, Kurosaki?" Grimmjow said with a rough laugh.

"Are you still here?" Ichigo asked.

Grimmjow froze. "What the hell do you mean? I'm right here, asshole."

Ichigo was still looking around. "I can't see you," he said. Ichigo could still vaguely sense that someone was in the room with him.

"You..." Grimmjow's eyes went wide. He pounced on Ichigo, pressing him back into the bed. "I'm right here!"

Ichigo was looking up at the force that was holding him down, but couldn't see anything. "I...I told you I was going to lose my powers..."

"...what?" Grimmjow said quietly, looking down at boy underneath him. "HOW DARE YOU!" he yelled. He grabbed Ichigo around the neck. "ICHIGO!" he screamed at him.

Ichigo's door burst open, a girl standing in the door way.

"Karin...I..." Ichigo said.

"Who is that?" Grimmjow asked Ichigo.

"I'm his sister," Karin said.

"You can see me?" Grimmjow asked.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" Karin asked.

"Ichigo you idiot," Grimmjow said, still pinning down Ichigo. "Stop fucking around!"

"Grimmjow, I can't see you," Ichigo said.

"YOU CAN FUCKING SEE ME!" Grimmjow screamed.

"Stop hurting him!" Karin said, her eyes getting large.

Grimmjow jumped off of Ichigo and stood in the corner, watching him intently.

"I've lost all my spiritual powers," Ichigo explained both to Karin and Grimmjow. "I can't fight anymore. I can't even see anything spiritual anymore."

"Ichigo..." Karin said quietly.

"How is he?" Ichigo asked, trying to locate where in the room Grimmjow was.

"Pissed," Karin replied simply.

"You...you brought me here," Grimmjow said. "You guys beat everyone...you beat Aizen and brought me here...why? Why claim me if you were just going to abandon me? Huh!" As much as he hated the thought, Aizen had been his master. If Ichigo had beaten Aizen and claimed what was Aizen's as his own, it was only his right. Fraccion were claimed by either beating them, destroying their master, or having them submit to you. You could kill them and eat them right then, do it later, or have them hang around as your subordinates. They could go ahead and try to get stronger under you, try to beat you and take your place, or sometimes they were loyal followers, either way, they were yours. Anyone who touched your fraccion would die.

Grimmjow had never been anyone's fraccion. He had been forced to serve under Aizen, forced to be under several espada, but that was different in his mind. Ichigo had soundly beat him, and saved him, then come back for him. What other purpose would he have other than to have Grimmjow serve under him? Last night, after how close they had been, why would Ichigo do that and then just ignore him in the morning?

"LOOK AT ME!" Grimmjow yelled at Ichigo, who was still naked under the covers on the bed.

"He can't see you," Karin said, repeating the obvious.

"You can't take it away from me..." Grimmjow said, clenching his fists as he tried to think his way out of this situation. It had taken a lot of effort to not immediately pounce on Ichigo the second that he had woken up. He'd only been distracted by his hunger, but he had fully planned on immediately latching onto Ichigo the second he got back and not letting the shinigami even leave the comfort of the bed all day. He went to Ichigo's bed again, pulling Ichigo up forcefully and kissing him. He couldn't place the emotion he was feeling as Ichigo failed to respond.

"Um...Ichigo?" Karin asked awkwardly. "Did you sleep with that spirit?"

"I..." Ichigo was flushed red.

"Of course we slept," Grimmjow said.

"I meant had sex," Karin rolled her eyes.

"What's that?" Grimmjow asked.

"Wow," Karin responded. "Um...like...you know, naked...and stuff?"

"Grimmjow!" Ichigo said, not hearing his side of the conversation.

"Oh yeah, we did lots of that," Grimmjow said.

"I can't believe you fucked a ghost," Karin told Ichigo. "And he's a guy."

"Don't...don't use that language!" Ichigo yelled at his younger sister in shock.

It can't be gone, Grimmjow was thinking to himself. I can't never fight Ichigo again. I can't never...Grimmjow's mind was full of the sights and feel of the last night. Ichigo's moans and his taste, the warmth of his body, how his sweat slicked body felt when rubbing against Grimmjow. Maybe...maybe it was always like that? Maybe he could just...Grimmjow looked over at the girl who was still arguing with Ichigo.

"What..." Karin said, finding herself suddenly in Grimmjow's arms. He was looking at her intently.

"What's happening?" Ichigo asked quickly.

Grimmjow pulled the girl towards him, kissing her. He let her go quickly, frowning at her.

Karin mouth was open in shock. "WHAT THE HELL!" she yelled.

"It's not the same," Grimmjow said. Damn it. It was just like how fighting other people wasn't the same as fighting against Ichigo. "You..." he looked at Ichigo with anger. "WHY DID YOU DO THIS TO ME!"

"Karin!" Ichigo was trying to figure out what was happening.

"He kissed me," Karin stated.

"WHAT?" Ichigo said with a little panic. He felt himself being pushed back into the bed.

"I hate you," Grimmjow said with an angry sneer, leaning over the body below him. He got off and picked up Ichigo's chair, throwing it out Ichigo's window.

Ichigo flinched at the crash and shatter of glass.

"He jumped out the window," Karin told Ichigo.

"What is happening?" Ichigo's dad was in Ichigo's room now.

"Ichigo slept with a spirit, now he can't see the spirit, the spirit got mad and left. Oh, and he kissed me for some reason," Karin relied.

Isshin's eyes bulged slightly.

* * *

><p><em>About a Year Later<em>

Ichigo never drank, not that he didn't have a lot of opportunity to. For some reason though, as he sat dressed up as a surgeon surrounded by people he didn't know, he had indulged in getting slightly tipsy, progressing to possibly drunk. His eyes kept drifting towards the man in the corner, dressed at the Phantom of the Opera. His jet black hair was glossy and thick, but Ichigo ignored that in favor of the bright blue eyes that peaked out from behind his half mask. They seemed too bright to be natural, but the fact that there were probably contacts didn't both Ichigo in the least.

Ichigo's attentions hadn't gone unnoticed, and "The Phantom" gently pushed away the girl dressed as a pirate who kept trying to lean on his arm. Eventually he approached the lone figure sitting on the stool , where he hadn't moved aside from the occasional trip for more sake. He noticed with interest that Ichigo's hair seemed to be natural, and looked into those slightly hazy chocolate brown eyes with a smirk.

About after an hour of small talk, the two left the main room together, following the hallway of the large mansion. It took a couple of tries to find an empty room, but soon Ichigo was pressed against a bed, making out with the stranger with abandon.

The stranger, named Haruo, smiled and reached for his mask.

"Leave it on," Ichigo said huskily.

The man laughed. "Kind of kinky, eh?" he said, capturing the redhead's lips with his again.

The man suddenly made a choking noise and was lifted into the air by an invisible force.

Grimmjow held the man against the wall, his hand around the man's neck.

"Don't kill him!" Ichigo said with panic. Haruo was making gurgling noises. "GRIMMJOW!"

Grimmjow waited until the man was unconscious and then dropped his body with disgust. Ichigo hurried over, relieved to see that the man had only been knocked out.

Grimmjow turned his attention to Ichigo, grabbing him and tossing him onto the bed, leaping across Ichigo's body the second he hit the mattress.

"I'm sorry," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow growled. "Bad Ichigo," he said, pushing Ichigo's shoulders into the pad, sitting across his chest.

"Why can't you just leave?" Ichigo asked, not that he'd hear an answer.

"You know you're fucking mine," Grimmjow answered.

"He...reminded me of you," Ichigo said quietly.

"You smell like sake. You're a bad drunk," Grimmjow told the boy under him. "I shouldn't have let you wander off by yourself for so long."

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said lustily.

Grimmjow smirked. "That's right, I'm here now babe."

Ichigo reached across his chest, caressing it before pinching at his right nipple through his shirt, moaning slightly. Grimmjow backed off him slightly, to let him move. Ichigo pulled at his costume, laying back down completely naked. Grimmjow's eyes took in Ichigo's form possessively. He leaned forward and bit at Ichigo's inner thigh, knowing that the boy wouldn't be able to feel it, but that he'd bruise.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo said again, writhing in the bed. He took his erection into his hand and began to slowly pump.

Grimmjow was beyond turned on but didn't touch himself, despite how much his hard cock was now throbbing in his pants. "More, Ichigo," he said in Ichigo's ear, laying himself down next to the boy.

Ichigo continued to moan Grimmjow's name as he stroked himself. Grimmjow watched intently as a bead of sweat formed on Ichigo's forehead, watching Ichigo's face warm up and his lips redden as he got closer to his orgasm. He placed a hand on Ichigo's hip, forcing him to not buck up. Ichigo moaned as he felt the restraint, finally coming several seconds later. He watched with half hooded eyes as the come on his belly began to disappear.

"You're such a cumslut," Ichigo said, his voice slightly cracking.

Grimmjow just laughed as he continued to lick at Ichigo, cleaning him off fully.

"I'll kill the next one," Grimmjow threatened.

"I miss you," Ichigo said.

"Kisuke told me that he could try and inject you with something to get your powers back at least temporarily, but it seems too dangerous to me. Your dad didn't seem to think it was a good idea either," Grimmjow told the deaf Ichigo. Honestly, even the weird shopkeeper hadn't thought that it would work either, but Grimmjow hounded him constantly about it so he had told him about the possibility. Karin had shut down the idea even quicker than Isshin had though.

"What will I do when you give up and leave me?" Ichigo asked quietly.

"It won't happen."

* * *

><p><em>AN: A little more explanation of Grimmjow/Ichigo's family in the next chapter, as well as what Grimmjow has been up to over time._


	3. Unlikely Romance

**Unlikely Romance**

* * *

><p><em>A year and six months after the Winter War<em>

"Well, you look pissed. I guessed the new gigai didn't work," Karin said as she munched on her toast.

"He's says he's a fucking genius but every time he tries to modify one for me it just doesn't take. How hard can it be?" Grimmjow groused., sitting down in the empty seat left for him.

"It's not like hollow energy and shinigami energy are very alike," Isshin pointed out.

"I know that, I'm not an idiot," Grimmjow replied. Anyone, even Ichigo back when he could sense spiritual pressure, could tell the difference between the two.

"I'm sorry that you're having a rough morning, Grimmjow," Yuzu said with a smile, looking at the (to her) empty seat.

It had been completely bizarre at first, but since Grimmjow had come back three days after leaving Ichigo's room in a huff he had refused to leave. He slept in Ichigo's room, watched TV while Ichigo was at school, helped out with chores, and even assisted Karin with her duties keeping hollows out of town.

Having Grimmjow train Karin (even a little) had driven Ichigo to the point of distraction. He had been absolutely sure that the former espada would accidentally lop off Karin's arm or something. The two actually got along great though, which was a small miracle in Ichigo's mind.

After the initial oddness, his family had just accepted Grimmjow's presence. Yuzu knew that he was a spirit, but hadn't been told that he was actually a hollow. Since she couldn't see him anyways, there was no reason to cause her to fear him.

Isshin hadn't reacted very well, as to be expected when an ex-shinigami meets an espada demanding to live with them because he was somehow bound to his son. He had dragged Grimmjow to Urahara's shop and somehow all three had come to an agreement. As long as Grimmjow didn't step out of line, Kisuke and Isshin would just ignore the fact that he was there. That isn't to say that Kisuke didn't report the interesting matter to the Soul Society (or at least to Head Captain Yamamoto, who relayed the information to Captain Kurotsuchi). Mayuri had been overjoyed at the idea of studying an espada close up, but found that Grimmjow actions towards Ichigo Kurosaki were actually more interesting then the espada's body would have been for him. Besides, he already had an espada body to do whatever he wanted to, as long as he made sure that it didn't completely die and dissolve.

Both Isshin and Karin knew that Ichigo had some sort of relationship with Grimmjow, despite the fact that Ichigo couldn't even see or hear his blue haired lover. Yuzu had been clued in, although Karin was careful to not mention how she had walked in on Grimmjow molesting Ichigo more than once. She had rather curiously questioned Grimmjow as to what he actually did to Ichigo, considering that Ichigo could only feel pressure and not much else, and had instantly regretted it since Grimmjow didn't really have a filter to process what was too much information.

Somehow, he had become a part of their family. Ichigo was still a target for hollows, even though he couldn't see them, and if nothing else the ex-espada provided security for him. Isshin was aware of at least two occasions when Grimmjow had saved Karin from severe injury or worse, and he was grateful for that too. Isshin had followed Karin around at first, but after getting more than couple of beatings from his daughter he had reluctantly let her off on her own. He was happy to see that she didn't seem to have the same problem with Grimmjow, since Grimmjow was more than likely to let her deal with anything herself unless she was seriously overpowered (or he was hungry).

He had actually wondered if his dark haired daughter had a crush on the arrancar, or if she was just more easy in his presence than others because they both didn't take each others shit.

Ichigo had zoned out a little, a piece of toast hanging from his mouth. Grimmjow thought he looked pretty adorable and was wondering what would happen if he just ripped it from Ichigo's mouth. Ichigo would probably sputter and then yell at him, which was always pretty funny when it happened, considering that Ichigo didn't know exactly where to look.

Karin rolled her eyes. "Do you have to look at him like that?" she asked.

Ichigo quickly looked to his right, where Grimmjow was sitting, a blush lightly dusting the tops of his cheeks.

Grimmjow just laughed.

Yuzu honestly thought the idea of Grimmjow still wanting to be around Ichigo even though he couldn't see him really romantic. She had been a little shocked to learn that her brother was gay, but she was just happy that he had someone...kind of. She had read enough romance novels that the idea of two men loving each other wasn't gross to her, and since Ichigo had never really been into girls ever it wasn't that hard to come to terms with after the initial shock. To her, Ichigo was super manly, but after awhile she decided that he could be gay and manly. Her discussion about the issue to Karin had left her confused since Karin mostly laughed through the whole thing.

"Can you tell him I'm going to school with him today?" Grimmjow asked Karin.

* * *

><p>Ichigo's friends had taken longer to get used to the almost constant presence of the ex-espada, which was understandable since they had actually seen him fight, remembered when he was the enemy. Even they had long gotten over it by this point though.<p>

"Good morning, Grimmjow!" Orihime greeted him.

Usually, if he followed Ichigo to school, he hung out in the window, enjoying the warm sun. Even though Aizen had added a fake sun to Hueco Mundo, it didn't give off the delicious heat of the real thing. Grimmjow had lost count of the "cat sunning himself" jokes that had been launched his way, but he would just ignore them. Right now he was in his usual position, in the window next to Ichigo's desk, stretched out with his hands behind his head. He grunted at Orihime's welcome.

Honestly, it kind of pissed him off that almost half of Ichigo's class could see him while Ichigo couldn't. He could see all sorts of emotions play out over Ichigo's face when his friends came and talked to him too, so he imagined that Ichigo felt the same way. It was more fun to stay at home and watch TV, but sometimes he didn't feel like letting Ichigo out of his sight. It was just a weird instinct he had sometimes, most of the time it was nothing, but Grimmjow had survived off of instinct too long to ignore it.

The day passed slowly, and Grimmjow tuned out the voice of Ichigo's teacher, watching the birds outside out of pure boredom. Eventually he just fell asleep.

The lunch bell woke him suddenly. As soon as he was awake he knew that he shouldn't have fallen asleep. He could feel his shoulders tense as he prepared himself.

Orihime and Uryu had jumped up as well. Chad was looking at the door with concern.

"Guys?" Ichigo asked.

Renji walked in the door.

"Still can't see me, eh?" he asked Ichigo. His eyes zeroed past the humans standing in the way to the arrancar who was now standing in the window frame. Before he could react Orihime was grabbing on to her arm yelling at him, Chad had placed himself in front of Grimmjow, and Uryu was standing directly in front of Renji talking very quickly.

"Renji's here," Chad quickly clarified to a very confused Ichigo.

"It's ok, Abarai," Uryu was saying. "He's not a threat."

"What the hell do you mean he's not a threat? Why the hell is he even alive?" Renji said angrily, still drawing his zanpakuto.

"No, no, no!" Orihime was saying, hanging off of his hand.

"Renji," Ichigo said, looking at whatever it that Orihime was grabbing onto. "The Soul Society knows he's here."

"What?" Renji said lowly.

"Oh, don't rate high enough to get told stuff like that?" Grimmjow said evilly.

"Please don't make this worse," Chad told the arrancar.

Grimmjow knew that he was right, but it was so easily to rile the big redheaded shinigami.

I'm a captain now, shouldn't someone have mentioned this to me? Renji wondered.

"He's with Ichigo," Tatsuki had stayed back at first, since she didn't really know the shinigami. Keigo was hanging off of Ichigo and Mizuiro had now joined Chad standing by Grimmjow.

"What do you mean 'with?' Hell, Ichigo can't even see him," Renji spat out.

"Ichigo brought him back after the war," Orihime explained. "He lives with the Kurosakis now."

"What the hell, Ichigo!" Renji yelled at the unhearing boy.

"Don't be mad," Orihime tried to calm the situation.

"I won't let you hurt him," Chad claimed.

"He had never done anything to warrant violence," Uryu said. "Well, not since after the war," he added.

Renji had just stopped by to see how everyone was doing, and hopefully see if Ichigo was getting any of his spiritual senses back. He hadn't expected this, and wasn't prepared to accept a former enemy as now welcome in Ichigo's home. He knew that he had a tendency to blow up though so he decided to step away from the whole situation and think it over for awhile.

"He left," Keigo told Ichigo, still clinging on to him.

"Grimmjow is ok?" Ichigo asked.

"He's fine," Uryu told him, adjusting his glasses.

* * *

><p>Despite the recent failure of Kisuke's gigai, he had told Grimmjow to come back and try again later that day, after he made a couple of modifications. Ichigo was a little worried about Grimmjow wandering around by himself when Renji might come back, but at least he'd be safe once he got to Urahara's shop. Ichigo himself went straight home, to work on homework.<p>

Thank goodness I'm almost done with all of this, Ichigo thought to himself. He hadn't really figured out what he wanted to do after high school, but that didn't mean he wasn't happy to see it over.

As he worked he heard his window open and shut.

"Back already?" Ichigo asked.

Renji blinked. "Er..." it was kind of hard to have a conversation with someone who couldn't exactly hear you. He laid down on Ichigo's bed, staring at the ceiling, not really sure why he had come. "You're not...like 'with' with that espada, are you?" Renji asked Ichigo.

Ichigo stretched and decided to take a break. He crawled up on the bed, next to Renji.

"Um..." Renji was feeling a little awkward now. He felt more awkward as Ichigo started undressing.

"I guess I should just be happy you didn't provoke Renji into attacking you, you big idiot," Ichigo said, looking at the indentation in his bed.

Oh shit, he thinks...well I guess that answers that question, Renji thought to himself.

"How the hell can you be dating an arrancar!" He yelled at Ichigo. "Plus you can't even see him! AND he practically put his whole fist through Rukia, not to mention almost killed you several times!" Renji's eyes went wide as Ichigo's hand slide across his own chest, moaning slightly.

"Uh...Ichigo?" Renji asked stupidly.

"I miss you," Ichigo said, his hands dipping into his boxers.

"F-fuck," Renji said, frozen in place.

It didn't really matter to Renji right then that he was in a relationship, even if it was a neurotic one. He had always found Ichigo attractive and had loved annoying the ever-loving crap out of him, practicing bankai against him for hours, and just hanging with the kid when he was in the world of the living. It had been a fun time for him, and his attraction and respect for Ichigo had given him a little bit of a crush on him, not that he had ever even thought about doing anything about it. He had however, always viewed Ichigo firmly as very young and kind of clueless, not this sexy person who was now feeling himself up in front of him. Renji had always been a passionate person, and his libido soared as he watched Ichigo get completely naked, stroking himself and moaning.

Even though Renji knew that Ichigo couldn't see him (obviously, or else this wouldn't be happening), he found himself holding his breath. It's because I know I really really shouldn't be here, Renji's conscience chimed in.

Of course, the experience was slightly distracting in that Ichigo kept calling Grimmjow's name, but Renji kept watching, feeling his blood pressure increase and himself throb as Ichigo began to writhe around, close to his release.

I wish that Byakuya would do this for me, Renji thought, his mind panicking ever so slightly at the idea of his ex-captain and current lover finding him in such a situation. Renji closed his eyes for a second and then pushed himself up, going back toward the window. He jumped onto the roof, trying to ignore the sounds that were still coming out of Ichigo's room, and then took off down the street.

Ichigo came and closed his eyes, relaxing into the feelings that were flowing over him. He frowned slightly. Grimmjow usually would always do something, push on Ichigo a little, bite at him, hold him close...just to somehow be participating. Ichigo looked down at his still come covered hand and belly. "Grimmjow?" he asked. There was only silence.

Ichigo cleaned himself off and went downstairs, knowing it was almost dinner time.

"You're late," Karin said halfway during their meal.

"It's not like I eat anyways," Grimmjow replied.

"Did he...just get back?" Ichigo asked.

Karin nodded.

"He didn't stop by earlier?" Ichigo pressed.

Grimmjow responded and Karin relayed the answer to Ichigo. "No," Karin said.

Well shit, Ichigo paled a little. Who was that in my room earlier then? It was definitely someone. Was it Renji? He was here earlier. Ichigo realized that he had no idea if Renji had a mission there or if there were other shinigami in town. Oh my god, what if it was Rukia? Ichigo's white face began bright red as he considered all of the horrible possibilities.

* * *

><p>"Grimmjow?" Ichigo said, as he lay in bed with the ex-espada wrapped around him. Grimmjow had his own pad on the ground, but if he had ever actually slept on it Ichigo would be surprised.<p>

"What?" Grimmjow responded sleepily.

"I think you should leave."

"What?" Grimmjow was fully awake now.

It's not like Ichigo had never thought about it, but a lot of recent events had just been pressing the issue. He would be leaving for college soon. It had been a long time and he wasn't gaining his powers back. What if Renji's report about Grimmjow made the Soul Society change their mind and come and take him away? Was Grimmjow really happy anyways? How could he be? His life now was so different than it was under Aizen that Ichigo didn't understand how the arrancar wasn't pulling his hair out in sheer boredom. For all Ichigo knew, he was. Ichigo flinched slightly thinking back to this afternoon. I can't even tell when it's him that I'm with.

"I know you feel...obligated to me...but I never accepted it," Ichigo said. "I've never been your master."

"Ichigo, don't..."

"And it really would be best for everyone if you just went back to Hueco Mundo," Ichigo continued.

In response Grimmjow just held onto Ichigo closer.

"Please, Grimmjow..." Ichigo said.

During all of the time that they'd been together, Ichigo had never actually asked Grimmjow to leave. He had seemed more worried that Grimmjow would just up and leave one day and that he'd have no recourse in getting him back. He sounded serious though. Grimmjow closed his eyes for a second and then got off the bed. He jumped out the window, leaving Ichigo to shiver slightly in the cool air that was let in. Grimmjow waited a few moments before walking along the rooftop to another part of the house.

"What?" Karin said, annoyed. "My pager didn't go off."

"Ichigo told me to leave...permanently," Grimmjow admitted.

"Idiot," Karin rolled her eyes. Ichigo always tried to make these sacrifices for other people, but it tended to make things worse in her opinion.

"Yeah," Grimmjow gave a small laugh. "Uh, so I'm going to go back to Hueco Mundo for a little bit."

"What?" Karin was shocked.

"I'm not...leaving. I'm just a little curious to see what's happening there now at all. I'll just be giving Ichigo a break. I'll be back soon," Grimmjow told her.

"Hopefully it'll teach the dumbass a lesson," Karin said.

"Just watch out for him, alright?"

* * *

><p>"Good morning, Grimmjow," Yuzu greeted the empty chair in the morning.<p>

"He's not here," Karin told her sister.

"Oh."

Karin looked over at her brother.

"I uh...I'm not really hungry," he said, his eyes shielded by his hair. He stood up and left the table.

He better be happy that Grimmjow is smarter than he is, Karin thought to herself with annoyance. She wasn't looking forward to having to deal with her older brother moping for however long it would be that Grimmjow would be gone.


	4. Accident

**Accident**

_A/N: Trying to do the math; if the Winter was 1.5 years ago, then Grimmjow left maybe right before summer break. Or whatever they call it in Japan. I personally had year around high school without a giant summer, but we'll go with the general norm I suppose (for the US at least). The current manga timeline picked up just as Ichigo was starting his senior year, which is around what time it is now in this fic._

* * *

><p>"And what the hell do you want?" Ichigo asked the teen. He had known full well that he was being followed and had gone down the alley on purpose. Normally Ichigo might have even felt like beating the guy up might blow off some steam, but right now he just felt...drained. Bone deep tiredness seemed to ooze around him, and yet when he tried to sleep he couldn't. "Actually, I don't care what you want. Just leave me alone. I don't even want to deal with you today."<p>

"Too bad, because today, I deal with you," the kid said.

Ichigo's eyes went wide.

Sorry, Dad. Sorry Karin...and Yuzu, Ichigo thought, laying on the cold pavement. Grimmjow...I'm sorry...

* * *

><p>Grimmjow's eyes got wide and then he grinned wildly, running towards the source of new spiritual pressure. At first he had been entertained by the idiot hollows that had moved into Las Noches, having fun showing the ones that thought they were strong exactly what strength was. But after awhile things had died down and the last bit of time had mostly just been him sleeping outside wishing that he could find a nice sun to relax under. <em>This<em> however, _was_ going to be fun.

"I almost feel like I should remember your name at this point," Grimmjow said when he found the source of the spiritual pressure. It was a lie that Grimmjow forgot Renji's name, but the shinigami didn't need to know that.

"It's a shame that I remember yours," Renji replied. "What the hell are you doing here anyways?"

"Ichigo wanted to be left alone for awhile so I left. Don't get any ideas though, Red, he's still mine," Grimmjow was quick to point out. He had heard stories from Ichigo reminiscing with his human friends, he knew that Renji and Ichigo had been pretty close friends, and he liked to cover his bases.

"Well at least now that summer is over he has school to distract him," Renji said.

"School?" Grimmjow blinked. "Are you lying to me?" he growled at the shinigami.

"Why would I lie about that?" Renji was honestly confused.

Shit, shit, shit. Grimmjow had only been planning on being gone for a week, maybe two. He had forgotten how easy it was to lose track of time in Hueco Mundo. How they hell did that turn into a few months? Was Ichigo really back in school already, had Grimmjow been gone the whole summer break? Damn it, Grimmjow cursed inwardly. What if Ichigo got lonely? Grimmjow's eyes narrowed as he briefly considered Ichigo in someone else's arms.

"I was really looking forward to fighting you, but I have things to do," Grimmjow stated, turning away from the shinigami.

"Hey wait!" Renji yelled after him.

"Oh, I cleaned out Las Noches for ya," Grimmjow called out behind him. "But maybe you'll find some small fry to play around with, assuming you can handle them..._Captain._" He made sure to emphasize the last word, almost as if sarcastic. He laughed at little at Renji cursing in the distance as he sonidoed away, but the shinigami made no attempt to follow him. Grimmjow opened up a gargantua.

* * *

><p>I won't forgive you for this, Grimmjow, Karin was thinking to herself as she sat in the waiting room.<p>

She hadn't thought he'd be away for too long, so she had just ignored Ichigo's obvious glumness for the couple weeks of Grimmjow being gone. But then he didn't come back, and Ichigo was only getting worse. It had been summer, and instead of going out the beach or going on trips with his friends, Ichigo had mostly holed up in his room.

Ichigo had told all of his family that he had ordered Grimmjow away, so they didn't really blame Grimmjow the way that Karin did. You knew he didn't mean it, you ass, Karin thought as she gritted her teeth. She put an arm around Yuzu, happy that her sister was sleeping and a least for awhile, not crying.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow was surprised to find the house empty. He walked up to Ichigo's room, feeling a slight pang as he saw how messy it was. Ichigo was normally pretty tidy. The window was locked and the curtains drawn, something Ichigo had given up a long time ago, before Grimmjow even. Considering that his shinigami friends would simply go through the window if it was locked, it had been the best thing to do.<p>

Grimmjow saw a note on Ichigo's pillow. He picked it up and read it over.

….no...

Grimmjow rushed outside and didn't even bother following the directions left for him. He was bad with human street names and addresses anyways. Instead he focused on finding Isshin and Karin's spiritual pressure. He located them and took off.

* * *

><p>He found Karin first, holding Yuzu.<p>

"This wouldn't have happened if you were here," Karin said, glaring at him.

"How...where is he?" Grimmjow asked.

"In surgery. My dad's outside smoking. Talk to him," Karin suggested.

"Hey," Isshin greeted him, not turning to look at him.

"So...uh..." Grimmjow wasn't sure what to ask.

"He's in surgery now, but you should know that they've said there's only a 10% chance he'll even live through it. God knows what his actual recovery odds are," Isshin said, his jaw tightening.

Karin had followed Grimmjow out, a groggy Yuzu following her.

"What about...er..." Grimmjow was terrible at names. "Orihime! Where the hell is she?"

"Not around here, believe me I've looked," Isshin said. "I have Tessai on hold to come over after Ichigo comes out of surgery, but kido healing can only do so much."

Grimmjow was trying to think. That butch chick...Tatsuki...Tatsuki and Orihime talking about a vacation that summer, that it was going to overlap the beginning of the school year but that they had talked to their teachers about it. Where to? Damn it, Grimmjow wished he had been paying attention to the girls' prattle.

"You have Tatsuki's number," Grimmjow remembered, looking at Karin.

"What?"

"Something about a soccer game she was going to, so she gave you her cell phone number," Grimmjow stated.

Karin nodded, remembering.

"She's with Orihime on vacation," Grimmjow said.

"Where?" Isshin asked.

"Some other country," Grimmjow replied.

"Damn it," Isshin cursed.

"Don't worry about it," said Grimmjow, "if you tell me where to go, I can get there. I don't need clearance or set up for my gargantua like you guys have to use with your senkaimon. I can travel to any place from Hueco Mundo."

Karin was already on the phone. "They're in Paris, France," she relayed to Grimmjow after briefly talking to Tatsuki. "Do you need to know where?"

"Naw, I'll find them," Grimmjow said. "Tell Orihime to get ready because if she's too slow I'll just toss her over my shoulder and take off."

* * *

><p>Orihime was ready when he got there, but Grimmjow still just scooped her up in his arms. It would be faster that way. She had questions of course, but Grimmjow didn't actually know the answers to most of them.<p>

At the hospital he put her down at the entrance so that she could sign herself in. Grimmjow had thought about just kicking in the window of wherever Ichigo was and dropping her off directly, but he was sure other humans would then run in and interfere with her.

"Only immediate family members are allowed into the ICU," the receptionist said, looking at the sign in form that Orihime had signed.

"Oh well, you see, I'm his _fiancée_," Orihime said, not ashamed at all for lying.

Grimmjow didn't wait for Orihime, and headed down to where he could feel Isshin.

He passed the waiting room where Karin and Yuzu still were, along with Isshin's body. Grimmjow continued on and walked into a room at the end of the hall.

He barely registered that Isshin (in his spirit form) was there, because his eyes locked onto Ichigo's body, looking pathetic on the hospital bed, his body hooked up to tubes and machines.

Isshin didn't ask if Orihime was there, he could feel her nearby.

"What the hell happened to him?" Grimmjow asked, looking at Ichigo's broken body.

"He was shot six times. I don't know why," Isshin answered.

"I'm glad that you're in that form," Grimmjow stated, "because there's something I want you to do."

"What is that?"

"If Ichigo dies, then..."cleanse" me," Grimmjow said.

"You want me to kill you?" Isshin asked quietly.

"Well, I'm already dead really. But at least this way there's a chance that we'd pass on together, right?" Grimmjow asked.

Isshin didn't answer, just looked at Grimmjow.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo's voice came through the air ventilator covering him mouth.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow looked into the brown eyes that finally were seeing him. All of sudden Grimmjow felt sick. "Oh no, Ichigo..." It was common knowledge that humans near death could see spirits. "I'm sorry I left you alone," Grimmjow said, his right hand brushing against Ichigo's hair.

Ichigo reached up and put one of his own hands on Grimmjow's.

"You know that I...I love you, right?" Grimmjow got out. He didn't know if he had never said it because he had been running away from it or if he just hadn't wanted to say it when Ichigo couldn't hear him, but it was important to him that Ichigo know now, especially if...

"I missed you," Ichigo said. "And I love you too."

Grimmjow smiled, but even now there was something he absolutely needed to know. "Who did this to you?"

Ichigo paused. "You...can't kill him."

Grimmjow's eyes narrowed. Like hell he couldn't. He looked up and met Isshin's eyes, surprised to find them steely and hard.

"Yeah, ok," Grimmjow agreed. "I won't kill him."

"His name is Obunta, he's leader of a gang that I've had trouble with. I've beaten up members of it before for hassling me, and I guess he swore to get revenge on me. I really didn't think that it was going to be hard, since it was just him and me...but..." Ichigo explained.

Grimmjow looked up at Isshin, who gave an almost imperceptible nod.

I won't kill him because you asked me not to, Ichigo, Grimmjow thought, but I sure as hell hope your dad sends him off to the next world. And if he happens to run into me before then, it's not really my fault if something happens to him.

Orihime came in through the door, escorted by a nurse. Grimmjow backed up to give her room, pulling away from Ichigo.

Tears silently fell down Orihime's face as she began to heal Ichigo.

"Hey," Ichigo said to her, "It'll be ok."

She nodded and kept healing him.

"Thanks for getting her," Isshin said to Grimmjow. "How did you know to come back? You've been gone for awhile."

"Lucky timing. Well, crummy timing really, because if I had come back earlier then this definitely wouldn't have happened," Grimmjow said. If that stupid red haired shinigami finds out then I'm going to have to owe him, he thought to himself.

"Watch at the door so you can let Orihime know if anyone is coming," Isshin told Grimmjow.

Grimmjow nodded and positioned himself just outside the door, leaving it open a crack so he could still see Ichigo.

He wasn't surprised at how quick it seemed for her to be done, he'd seen her bring Ichigo back from death after Ulquiorra put his hand through his chest, and the bullets had already been removed by the surgical team.

Isshin helped Ichigo remove his IV and turned off the heart monitor before removing the various diodes connected to Ichigo's chest.

"How long have you not had a hollow hole?" Ichigo asked when Grimmjow walked back in.

"What?" Grimmjow instantly put a hand to his stomach. "What the hell?" He looked up at Ichigo in confusion.

"GRIMMJOW!" Ichigo yelled as the jawbone connected to Grimmjow's face began to crumble.

Grimmjow's eyes were wide in panic as he gripped his face. Ichigo had jumped off the bed and was wrapped around Grimmjow.

"Don't...don't disappear," Ichigo said, holding Grimmjow tightly.

"I..." Several seconds passed. Grimmjow started to breathe again. Now that Grimmjow had calmed down a little he was thinking more clearly. "I'm...fine."

"What?" Ichigo looked up at him.

"I don't know," Grimmjow couldn't really explain it.

"It disappeared around the time that he asked me to kill him if you died," Isshin said.

"YOU WHAT?" Ichigo yelled at Grimmjow.

Grimmjow just smiled. Having Ichigo mad at him was like old times.

"Don't give me that grin," Ichigo chided him. "You...stupid...idiot..."

"Nice one," Grimmjow teased him.

"If hollows have holes where their souls used to be, does that mean that Grimmjow found his soul?" Orihime asked.

"Don't be so sappy," Grimmjow groaned.

Ichigo and Grimmjow looked at each other, and Ichigo realized he really wanted to kiss Grimmjow, but that he probably shouldn't in front of...Grimmjow could care less about crap like that so he just leaned over and caught Ichigo's lip with his own.

"Um..." Orihime was blushing a little and looked away as the couple continued to kiss. "How are we going to explain Ichigo's recovery?" Orihime asked Isshin.

"This is Ryuken Ishida's hospital, I'll go and talk to him. We'll have him moved to a private hospital, at least on paper, that way people won't ask questions," Isshin said. "I'll go and do that now." He cast a glance at Orihime, who immediately got the point.

"I'm glad you're better, Ichigo," she said, walking to the door.

"Yeah, thanks a lot Orihime," Ichigo replied.

The two began to leave.

"Dad?" Ichigo asked, pulling away from Grimmjow, who gave a small growl of disapproval.

Isshin turned. "What is it?"

"How long do you think it will be before I...can't see Grimmjow anymore?"

"It depends. Usually humans that have lived through near death experiences lose that ability very quickly," Isshin answered. "A couple days at most, most likely."

"Thanks," Ichigo answered.

"Damn it, I can't believe I said I loved you. You know I only did that because I thought you were dying," Grimmjow joked.

"Do you want sex or not?" Ichigo asked crossing his arms.

Grimmjow's eyebrows shot up. "Yes," he said huskily as he moved on Ichigo.

"Not here you spaz," Ichigo said, pushing him away.

"Well then it's out the window..."

"At least let me say hi to my sisters first," Ichigo stopped him.

"You're killing me here," Grimmjow complained and then went out to get Karin and Yuzu.

* * *

><p><em>AN: Aren't you glad I wasn't mean and didn't do a huge set up just to leave Ichigo dying in the hospital and make you wait to see what happened?_


	5. Peaceful Interlude

**Peaceful Interlude**

* * *

><p>"So, who's the greatest in the world?" Kisuke said to the couple in front of him. He had run into them before they attempted their escape from the hospital.<p>

"Not you. You can't even make a decent gigai," Grimmjow grumbled.

"I'm deeply hurt," Kisuke said, bowing his head in fake shame.

"What do you want? Not to be rude or anything, but I don't want to waste any time on you," Ichigo stated, glaring at the shop keeper.

"I just wanted to offer you use of my cottage," Kisuke said.

"What cottage?" Ichigo asked.

"Oh I have one for when I need to get away. Kind of crude and all of that, but nice and secluded and on a small lake," Kisuke answered. "I thought that maybe you'd like to run away for awhile."

Ichigo blinked. "You...really?"

Grimmjow was grinning. "Sounds great. Let's get going!"

* * *

><p>Grimmjow had refused to take a car, saying that traveling by sonido would be faster. It was true but meant that they couldn't take that many supplies. To be perfectly honest, Grimmjow was scared that Ichigo was going to lose his ability to see him at any moment. Wasting time on the road wasn't in his game plan. At least if he was running, Ichigo was still in his arms, feeling solid and warm, snuggling against his chest and holding on to him tightly as they sped across the countryside.<p>

I didn't remember his smell, Ichigo was thinking, his face against Grimmjow's skin. Such a little thing, but I can't believe I forgot. I hope...that I don't forget again...Ichigo tried to steer his thoughts away from what would happen in the future, just wanting to focus on now.

"What made you come back?" Ichigo asked as Grimmjow ran.

Grimmjow inwardly groaned but said, "That stupid shinigami captain friend of yours, Renji. A lot of the shinigami have been scouting the area around Las Noches, I guess to see who has taken over after Aizen, or maybe they're just curious. Normally it was just regular guys I left alone, but for whatever reason, they sent Renji. He told me that you had started school...and I realized how long I had been away from you. I'm sorry, I was just planning on being gone two weeks or so."

"What? You were never planning on listening to me?" Ichigo asked.

"I did listen. You never directly said to never come back, just to go. I figured I'd give you time to cool off. I didn't mean to leave you alone, didn't mean for you to...be open to attack," Grimmjow said, holding Ichigo slightly tighter.

"I thought that you were gone forever," Ichigo said, his hands clenching into fists in Grimmjow's jacket.

"Well then next time don't ask me to leave," Grimmjow told him quietly. "I'm...supposed to listen to you, you know. Don't ever do it again."

"I...won't," Ichigo promised.

"You didn't er...get lonely or anything did you?" Grimmjow asked.

"Of course I got lonely."

"I meant..." Grimmjow was having trouble framing the question. "You didn't...go out and find anyone else did you?"

"Oh," Ichigo said. He didn't answer.

Grimmjow was beginning to feel a small amount of panic. "The longer you don't say something the more I'm freaking out," he said honestly.

"No, I was too sad to do anything like that," Ichigo stated. "I did consider trying to move on. I went to a party and started flirting with someone, but when he touched my hand I...I basically ran out of the room. Ha, I probably confused the hell out of him," he finished with a smile.

"And who was that?" Grimmjow said sternly. "Someone I know?"

"Like I'd tell you," Ichigo laughed. "But no, no one you know."

"This looks like it," Grimmjow said, stopping running.

"Well gee, what clued you in? The "Urahara's Cabin" sign in the driveway?" Ichigo joked. He stopped joking as he felt Grimmjow's lips on his own.

Grimmjow kept walking as he kissed Ichigo, managing to unlock and open the door without releasing him.

"Feels weird without the bone," Ichigo said, gasping slightly, as Grimmjow pulled away briefly as he considered where the bedroom was. Ichigo reached up and ran his hand alone the now clean surface of Grimmjow's jaw.

"It feels weird for me too," Grimmjow admitted.

Ichigo leaned up and licked Grimmjow's jawline. Grimmjow clasped him closer and Ichigo began to bite at it gently.

Grimmjow was happy that the first room he walked into had a bed. He put Ichigo on it and leaned over him.

"No," Ichigo said.

Grimmjow frowned.

"Undress for me," Ichigo told him. "You see me naked all the time...I want to see you."

Grimmjow grinned widely and began to undress. He ran his hand along his own chest as he pulled off his jacket, rubbing over his nipples. He slowly dipped his hands to his hakama, running his hands along the rim before resting his fingers over the ties.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo warned.

"Ah, don't like being teased?" Grimmjow joked, not speeding himself up at all. He slowly untied his pants and allowed them to slip off his hips, pooling on the floor.

Ichigo's eyes were glued to the bulge in Grimmjow's fundoshi. "Hey, I thought you didn't wear underwear," he said.

Grimmjow laughed. "You're just upset that I'm not naked yet." He lightly stroked himself through the fabric bound around his hips.

"Grimmjow," Ichigo pleaded.

With another laugh Grimmjow gave a sharp tug and the whole thing fell apart. He pulled the fundoshi off, standing in front of Ichigo naked, his eyes on fire as he took in the lustful looks of his lover.

He approached Ichigo, pushing him back down onto the bed, enjoying the small gasp that Ichigo gave as his erection pressed into Ichigo's leg. Grimmjow pulled off Ichigo's clothing quickly, backing off of him only briefly to get Ichigo's pants and underwear off.

"You still smell like the hospital," Grimmjow said, his nose tracing a path along Ichigo's bare chest.

"You...didn't let me take a bath," Ichigo groaned.

Grimmjow paused in consideration. He wanted to taste _Ichigo_, not whatever the hell chemical stink was on him now, but he also didn't want to let Ichigo out of his sight for even a couple of moments.

"You can take one with me," Ichigo said. "I doubt you were bathing out there in Hueco Mundo."

Having to shower and bathe had taken a little getting used to, but Grimmjow found that it was actually relaxing once you got used to it. The heat was so different than the cold sand and wind he was used to that he could soak in a tub for hours (until Karin yelled for him to get the hell out).

"Yeah, let's take a shower," Grimmjow said, speaking directly into Ichigo's chest, still relishing his closeness. He hefted Ichigo up and carried him towards the first door he could find, which wound up being a closet. The second door however, led to the shower.

Grimmjow was confused once they were actually in the shower though. "What the hell?"

First of all, the shower was a lot larger than the one at Ichigo's house, and had a large glass door. Secondly, there seemed to be at least three shower heads, one on two sides and another on the ceiling. There was also a bench.

"Uh, I'm going to try and not too think to hard about why Kisuke set up the shower this way," Ichigo said. "Maybe he just really likes showers."

"Ha, maybe he really like having sex in the shower," Grimmjow said with a wide grin.

Ichigo groaned. "Yeah, that's why I said I didn't want to think..." He gasped as a cascade of water poured down on him.

"Oh, guess that's the top one, sorry," Grimmjow said, laughing at the glare that Ichigo was giving him. He turned up the heat and started fooling around with the various dials until all three shower heads were shooting comfortably warm water on them.

Ichigo began to curiously run his hands along Grimmjow's wet body, enjoying the slickness. Grimmjow wrapped his arms around Ichigo's back holding him close, his hands wandering Ichigo's body as well, cupping at Ichigo's ass and caressing at his upper inner thighs.

"Mmm," Ichigo moaned, closing his eyes.

"Keep your eyes closed," Grimmjow said. Ichigo did as he was told and then felt Grimmjow began to massage at his head, foam beginning to run down his back as the sent of ginger and orange filled his nose.

Grimmjow tilted Ichigo's head back slightly to rinse off the suds without getting into Ichigo's eyes. Seeing Ichigo completely as his mercy though, he had to take advantage at least a little, and he placed his lips at Ichigo's adam's apple.

"Ah!" Ichigo's eyes flew open as Grimmjow sucked at his neck.

Grimmjow pulled back with a smirk, loving the flush that had settled across Ichigo's features. He looked around and found a washcloth, pouring some body wash on it and rubbing at Ichigo's body.

"It would be easier if I did this myself," Ichigo said, lifting his arm so that Grimmjow could get at his armpit.

"Not nearly as fun though," Grimmjow replied.

"Is this a cat thing?" Ichigo asked.

"Hey," Grimmjow growled slightly. Then he laughed. "If it was a cat thing, I'd be cleaning you with my tongue. But that's going to happen later."

Ichigo clutched at Grimmjow, wishing he'd just hurry up. He was painfully hard. His eyes went wide as he felt Grimmjow fingers trace along his hole, automatically widening his legs to give Grimmjow more access.

"Eager?" Grimmjow said roughly into his ear.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo just moaned, not bothering to answer Grimmjow's stupid question.

Why bother taking him out there? Grimmjow thought to himself with a grin. Too much wasted effort when he's begging me right now. He vaguely hoped that the water would be slick enough, but even if it wasn't, his finger was practically trembling being so close. He pressed it into Ichigo, using his other hand to hold Ichigo close to him. Ichigo gripped at his back, his fingers becoming slightly claw like as they dug into him.

Grimmjow began to move his finger in and out, enjoying the broken breathing of the boy pressed up against him. He put in a second finger and began to stretch at Ichigo, at the same time as he began to bite at Ichigo's shoulder. Ichigo leaned his head over, exposing his neck to Grimmjow, who greedily ate at him, licking and biting and kissing the soft flesh offered. He paused as Ichigo gave a particularly lusty moan and then focused on that spot, feeling Ichigo's blood pump in the veins beneath his lips and teeth.

He had three fingers moving in and out of Ichigo. He pressed in deeply, curling his fingers until he made Ichigo cry out and grab onto Grimmjow's shoulders to not fall.

Too much, Grimmjow thought. I can't take anymore. He sat down on the bench swiftly, pulling Ichigo onto his lap. He looked deeply into Ichigo's eyes, moving his wet hair out of the way. "I love you," he said to to the boy now straddling him.

"Grimmjow..." Ichigo's eyes were wide. "I love you too. I've missed you so much."

In response Grimmjow lifted up Ichigo's hips and grabbed onto his hard erection with one hand. Ichigo held himself up on Grimmjow's shoulders, using a single hand to slightly spread himself. Grimmjow moved forward, pressing in steadily but deeply once he felt himself at the barrier of Ichigo's body, loving the way that Ichigo opened up for him and then closed back down on his cock; hot and tight and indescribable after not being able to enter Ichigo for so long.

I almost thought that I had over blown it in my mind, Grimmjow thought as he waited for Ichigo's body to adjust to his. I thought it couldn't possibly be as good as I remembered it, or maybe it was just because I was so shocked, because it was my first time. But no, this is even more than I had imagined. I feel connected to him...and I want more. Grimmjow groaned as he felt the urge to completely dominate Ichigo. Just wait, he told himself, trying to retain control.

Ichigo's forehead was resting on his shoulder, the water still pouring off of them.

It was worth the wait, Grimmjow thought to himself as he held Ichigo. Ichigo, you better hold yourself to that promise of never telling me to leave, because I won't do it.

"You...can go now," Ichigo said.

Thank goodness, Grimmjow thought with a groan. He began to pull himself out but then felt Ichigo move off him him, lifting himself off and then slamming back down.

"Oh god!" Grimmjow howled, his hands digging into Ichigo's hips. Ichigo didn't stop, but kept moving, harshly impaling himself on Grimmjow.

Grimmjow eventually got himself together enough to rise up to meet Ichigo's descent, their two bodies meeting with a harsh slap.

Ichigo felt like he was drowning, and not from the water. He felt like he was being pulled away in a tide that he couldn't control. He was vaguely aware that he was moving his body, but he was barely in control.

"Shit...Ichigo..." Grimmjow got out. "It's...too good..."

Ichigo understood. He wasn't going to be able to hold on too much longer, and he didn't want to. He'd wanted this for so long that he didn't remotely fight against the rising of emotions and sensations that were threatening to overwhelm him. Grimmjow tilted himself slightly and every thrust was now hitting Ichigo's prostate. Ichigo reached for himself, but felt his hand restrained. He looked up into the lust darkened blue eyes of his lover, not looking away as he felt Grimmjow's hand begin to pump at him. He didn't look away as he felt his orgasm approach, feeling like he was falling into Grimmjow's eyes as his body convulsed with pleasure.

Grimmjow didn't know why it felt so good, it probably shouldn't, but feeling Ichigo's come pump out onto him, coat his stomach...Grimmjow wondered what it was with him and Ichigo's come. He was always greedy with it, always wanted it, loved the smell and taste and feel of it. Ichigo's body was shuddered and clamping down around him, and he could barely thrust into the volcanic heat once more before biting his lip and coming himself, watching the pleasure in Ichigo's eyes as he poured himself out in the boy, pressing himself in as deeply as possible.

The two sat for awhile, still joined, not wanting to unwrap themselves from their intimate embrace.

* * *

><p>Grimmjow brought out a blanket for Ichigo, tossing it over his shoulders and then cuddling up next to him.<p>

"Sunsets are...weird..." Grimmjow said.

Ichigo had come out onto the dock and was watching the sun go over the horizon, the sky reflected in the water of the lake. He dangled his feet off the edge, almost skimming the water below.

"Don't you mean, beautiful?" Ichigo asked with a smile. "I know you're not used to them, but you have to admit that they're pretty."

Grimmjow looked at the sky critically. "Well, it does have a nice color," he admitted. He wanted to say that the orange light reminded him of Ichigo's hair, but thought that might be too sappy.

Ichigo snuggled in closer to him as they watched the stars get brighter. "I want it to always be like this," Ichigo said sleepily.

"Don't know about that, having sex this much will probably drive your family crazy. And it's not like you're quiet," Grimmjow joked, thinking about their recent sex session that had almost broken Kisuke's bed.

"Oh really, _I'm_ the one making all of the noise?"

"Well, maybe not _all _of the noise," Grimmjow admitted.

"Besides, I wasn't just talking about sex," Ichigo said.

"I know."

* * *

><p>Isshin had wondered how long his two boys would be gone. Well, not that he considered Grimmjow his son, but he did feel responsible for him. After a couple of days had gone by he wasn't that surprised to see Grimmjow on his doorstep, Ichigo in his arms.<p>

"Enjoy yourselves?" Isshin asked with a grin.

"...yeah..." Ichigo said quietly, not meeting his eye.

Isshin clenched his hands. He really wished there was something he could do for Ichigo. At first he had been mad, of course, but it's not like Isshin could really give a lecture on who to not fall in love with, considering his background.

"So...you can't see him anymore?" Isshin questioned.

"...no..." Ichigo said. "I'm going upstairs to change."

Grimmjow hadn't said anything, just watched Ichigo walk up the stairs with pain in his eyes.

"Grimmjow, don't give up. Kisuke has something he wants to show you," Isshin said.

"I've heard that before," Grimmjow replied glumly.

"You know what they say, try, try again. Besides, you can't say that the reward wouldn't be worth it," Isshin pointed out. "And by the way...don't ever leave again," he said, a slight harshness entering his voice. Seeing Ichigo that way had been hard on all of them.

"It won't happen," Grimmjow agreed.


	6. Finally

**Finally**

* * *

><p>There was a knocking on his door but Ichigo ignored it. The person kept knocking though.<p>

"Whoever that is, leave me alone!" Ichigo yelled out from his bed, not bothering moving.

"You're ruining the moment," he heard a voice say.

"W-what?" Ichigo sat up.

The door opened, and Grimmjow stood lit by the hallway light, smiling at Ichigo.

"It's only been a couple of hours. Did I somehow get it back for awhile? Why can I see you?" Ichigo asked out loud.

"Idiot," Grimmjow said, coming close and wrapping his arms around Ichigo. "It's a gigai."

"What? I thought that none of them were working at all."

"Whatever the hell happened to me at the hospital made it so that I can wear just a normal gigai. It didn't have to be altered," Grimmjow grinned at Ichigo. "So...you're stuck with me."

"Really?" Ichigo asked. "This isn't going to go away? Or did I just fall asleep?"

In response, Grimmjow kissed him passionately. "How good are you at dreaming?" He kissed Ichigo again. "Do you dream my taste, my feel?" He kissed Ichigo's neck. "My body heat? How it feels when I begins to get aroused?" He said, pressing into Ichigo, letting him feel his excitement hardening against his stomach.

"It really works..." Ichigo breathed, burying his head into Grimmjow's chest.

"Yeah, Kisuke said I'm a...er...visored? I think that's what he called it. Kinda like you but reversed I guess," Grimmjow said. "We're gonna work on me getting my mask back when I fight and stuff but I kind of wasn't really feeling the training thing right now. I just wanted to tell you...to show you."

"Great, now I owe Urahara," Ichigo groaned.

"Yeah, he says you have to work at the shop," Grimmjow said.

"What? I already have a job!" Ichigo complained.

"I'm pretty sure he was just kidding. I mean, he also said I was going to have to and showed me this apron he wanted me to wear, so he was either joking or has a death wish."

Grimmjow paused. "This doesn't mean you get to give up though, you know. It's not the same, us being together this way. I can't feel you like I want to. Being a human kind of sucks."

"Hey, I'm a human!"

"You are not," Grimmjow scoffed.

"Er, well close enough."

"Not even close."

"But you can stay in the gigai for a long time, right? My dad has for decades," Ichigo stated.

"Yup. I can be this way as long as you need me to," Grimmjow said.

"I guess I should introduce you to Yuzu," said Ichigo. "I don't think she's really seen you yet."

* * *

><p>Yuzu wasn't the only person that Ichigo introduced Grimmjow too. He introduced him to the other visoreds, assuming that even though Grimmjow was a hollow who had become a shinigami it was close enough that they'd want to meet him.<p>

It almost went well, until Grimmjow started strangling Hiyori and Shinji just stood there laughing telling her she deserved it for calling him a kitty cat.

Grimmjow trained with the group for a couple of weeks, to get used to switching in and out of his masked form. It was different than what they were used to, since they had to battle their hollow sides for dominance and he didn't, but they still eventually welcomed him into their close knit group. For some reason Grimmjow got along most with Kensei, mostly because the two of them could sit and just drink sake and not talk to each other for hours and call it a good time (and because they both had tempers, Hiyori being Grimmjow's hot button and Mashiro being Kensei's).

Ichigo was contemplating moving out, since Grimmjow was still living with him but now they weren't nearly as quiet as they used to be. Ichigo was constantly trying to get Grimmjow to not horrify him by making loud sex noises and Grimmjow was constantly trying to get Ichigo to be as loud as possible.

Neither of his sisters seemed to mind, at least not after the first couple of weeks of slightly embarrassing family breakfasts.

Ichigo had to always remind Grimmjow to wear more clothes, since Grimmjow seemed to think "not naked" was good enough. Which was another reason Ichigo thought that they should get their own place. He honestly liked the idea of Grimmjow walking around mostly naked all day, and if they had a small studio downtown he'd never have to get dressed. Ichigo could just come home to a bare chested Grimmjow lounging on the futon and attack him and not have to worry about a sister or his father walking in on him while he hands were diving into Grimmjow's fundoshi.

Still, they currently all lived together, and that wasn't that bad either. It was kind of like adding a new family member, since Grimmjow was mostly considered family anyways. Isshin had even recruited Grimmjow to scare off any potential suitors of his "dear precious virgin daughters". No one that Grimmjow gave his "special treatment" to dared to come back. Mostly the guys were after Yuzu, so Karin didn't mind. Besides, she had her own guy in mind and he didn't seem like the type that would be easily scared off, even by an ex-espada. And since her dad was already being accepting of an espada in the family she didn't think he mind so much if there was another shinigami. Karin laid her plans carefully but knew that she's have to wait until she was a little older. Still, she consulted with Grimmjow and was planning on striking as soon as she was 18.

Toshiro Hitsugaya didn't stand a chance.

* * *

><p>"Good morning class, today we have a new student. He's from Germany, so please welcome Grimmjow Jaegerjaques to Karakura High!" Ichigo's teach said.<p>

Ichigo choked a little. He glared at the grinning man in front of the classroom and barely heard Grimmjow introduce himself.

Grimmjow didn't bother waiting for a seat assignment, simply pulled the kid out of the chair next to Ichigo and took a seat. No one bothered to stop him.

"You could have said something," Ichigo said under his breath.

"And spoil the surprise? Besides, this way I can glower at people that hit on you and have them actually see me," Grimmjow grinned.

And I'm never letting you get hurt again, Ichigo, he thought to himself. I know you have a lot of friends here to protect you, but that didn't work last time. Never again...

"By the way," Grimmjow said to the classroom, every student's eyes on him. "I'm Ichigo's fiancé."

"WHAT!" Ichigo yelled. "Er, I have to go to the bathroom!" He said loudly, pulling Grimmjow after him as he fled the room. "Do you even know what the means?" he asked Grimmjow as they stood in front of the sinks in the men's bathroom.

"Yeah, that's you're my mate. It's what Orihime said to let the hospital let her in," Grimmjow told Ichigo.

"You can't just...you're supposed to ask," Ichigo stated.

"Oh, well then do you want to be my ma..."

"Not in the freaking bathroom, you spaz!"

* * *

><p>That night Ichigo snuggled deeper into Grimmjow's arms, both watching the moon outside of Ichigo's window.<p>

"Get something warm on," Grimmjow said into Ichigo's ear. "I'm kidnapping you."

Ichigo pulled on some clothes and a put on a hoodie. "I don't think that kidnappers usually care if their victims are warm," he joked.

He followed Grimmjow through town, finally come to a small outlet for the river than ran through Karakura town. It was just a small stream with a bench near it and a clear view of the night sky. Grimmjow put a warm blanket on the bench and bundled the two of them up on it.

"So, you're going to be my mate, right?" Grimmjow asked.

"Are you asking me to be your mate, or marry you?" Ichigo questioned.

"Whatever you call it when you're completely mine," Grimmjow stated.

"Then...yes."

"Fantastic," Grimmjow said.

* * *

><p><em>AN: I said 5-6 chapters, and it's been 6, so hopefully this doesn't seem abrupt to you even if it's a short chapter. I know that Ichigo doesn't have his powers back, but I've been kind of trying to stick to canon so I'm waiting to see what will happen. When Ichigo gets his powers back I might revisit this story, either adding to this or making a sequel. If I do it as a sequel I'll make sure to make a chapter as a note to let those of you who have subscribed know; in the meantime I'm marking this as complete._

_Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!_


End file.
